


迷魂记

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18





	迷魂记

迷魂记

黄嘉新今晚睡得不好，一直做噩梦。睡衣是丝绸制的，床垫又柔软，一躺进去就被层层包裹住，拖拽进漩涡里，成了被五花大绑的祭品，极致的舒服像无形的双手扼住他的喉咙。

半夜响起的急促电话铃声将他拯救。他掀开被子，喘几口气，烦郁的心结顺着吐出去，这才翻身下了床，拖鞋随意踩在脚底下，一手掖住睡衣的领，一手拿起电话。半夜起凉风，吹的窗帘鼓鼓的，一会又瘪下去。

“您好。”

“唔，我很想您…好，那明天见。”

黄嘉新耐心聆听，对方喝醉了，讲话很慢，断断续续。讲完了后他把听筒放回原位，拉开帘子将开着的半扇窗拽回来，房间里顿时安静了，没了恼人的风声。他坐在小椅子上，手臂交叠一起趴在窗边，下巴支在手腕处，看外面的月色。月色透过蓝色的玻璃窗，西式繁琐花纹将其切割成一段段，洒进他心头，压得他略喘不过气。

黄嘉新第二天起了个早，洗漱后回房间挑衣服，满柜子都是高级货，有许多是张妈派人送过来的，他从未穿过，只在接过时触摸到表层布料，心里有数，细心放起来好好保存。

黄嘉新不会打扮，学生时代一直穿洗得掉了色的制服，来上海后偶尔穿长褂，大多数还是穿洋装。他换来换去还是穿了合身的衬衫西裤，外面套上件黑色的大衣，在镜子前转一转，觉得有些死板，又戴上顶装饰的小礼帽。

下了楼，陈先生的车早在门前停好了。司机站在旁边，见他出来恭敬地拉开后车门，请他坐上去。黄嘉新弯着腰，压低头，动作慢吞吞的，他长得有些高。在香港时就已经这样高了，陈宥维第一次见他误以为他已经成年。

陈宥维见他小心蜷缩着身子进来，觉得有些好笑，拉起他的手，往自己这边拽拽，靠近了坐。看到了他的礼帽，赞美了几句。那礼帽是他送的，倒卖洋货的吴二来家里吃饭时带过来拿给他，他不太喜欢，转手就塞给了黄嘉新。谁知黄嘉新当成了宝贝，一直放在衣柜里供着，时不时拿出来看看，半年多过去，这竟是头一次戴。

陈宥维今天领他去见林小姐，鼎鼎大名的电影皇后。黄嘉新见过她，在胶片里。他第一眼见就忍不住地惊呼，她好漂亮。是的，她足够漂亮，别人活在难堪的现实中，她却能活在梦幻的电影里。

陈宥维今天带黄嘉新来看林小姐拍电影，她正和男演员在镜头前表演，导演在下面激动地指挥，他同黄嘉新在台下看着。陈宥维没觉得她有多美，却在黄嘉新痴迷地望着她时误把他当成了林小姐的粉丝，自作主张地想满足他的心愿。他看着林小姐在镜头前哭呀笑呀，好没意思，转头去看黄嘉新，没想到他也兴致缺缺，心不在焉的，眼里没有痴迷的光，平淡的像一汪水。

“饿了？要不要去吃饭？”陈宥维问他。

“好呀。”

黄嘉新吃不惯上海菜，他不是上海人。他老家在西北地区，战争爆发后，家人将他送去香港读书，在香港的学校里住着，别人总能一眼看出他是哪里人。听同学说，他长得同别人不太一样，眉眼里除了秀丽还有些坚毅，像长时间被扑面的风沙吹出来的。空袭来了后，黄嘉新报名参军没通过，被发配到急救站里去，某天忙着救人，无暇顾己，一个炸弹落在附近，他愣了数秒后，又低头忙手里的工作去了。

跟别人聊起这件惊魂的事，譬如对着陈宥维，他只稍稍笑一下，说：“我有一次差点被炸死了。”倒颇有些西北人的彪悍。

在香港时，上的是外国人办的大学。他一开始吃不惯西餐，总是吐，后来胃终于屈服，却又匆忙地逃来了上海，要再去适应另一种口味。这让他遭了好久的罪。他虽不愿回西北去，却也得承认，进到胃里最让他舒服的，还是西北的菜肴。

陈宥维知道他不爱吃上海菜，就带他去了家西式餐厅。吃饭时陈宥维问起，“怎么今天兴致这样差？林小姐要结婚了，以后你可看不到她的电影了。”

唔。黄嘉新点点头，要结婚了噢，怪不得看到林小姐无名指上带着闪光的大戒指。他衷心祝福她，她这样漂亮的人在这样混乱的世道里找个真爱她的人很难得。黄嘉新听陈宥维这样讲，明白他是误会了。他并不是林小姐的影迷，爱看她的电影是羡慕她是唯一一只能在乱世里自在飞舞的蝴蝶。不过这只蝴蝶以后也不能飞了。

“唔，昨晚没睡好，看了许久的月亮。”

“月亮有什么好看？”陈宥维不解。

黄嘉新在香港读书时，就很喜欢看月亮。那时他住在学校的宿舍里，分到一间带窗子的房间，住处狭小，满面的压抑感，光线不好，白天太阳照不进来，只能晚上打开窗子，迎着外面柔和的月亮才能得到点片刻闲适的时光。

住在一起的同胞来自东南沿海，离西北差了好远，同他没话讲，他们好像骨架子都比他小几分，活得也精致，制服总要找人烫的一丝不苟的，还爱看报纸关注时事，看敌人又打到了哪里，甚至还会为了不同的政见闹得大打出手。黄嘉新不特意去听他们讲话，战争的残酷来港前他早见过一次，留下了很深的阴影。

每次温习完功课，他就趴在床上看头顶遥遥的月亮，直到困意袭来，再慢慢挪起身，回到床上睡去。宿舍的床没有现在住处的那样舒服，是硬的，也窄，一翻身总是容易将被子踢下去。那时睡得反而比现在安稳，如今太过安逸，总没安全感。因为床太小，他养成了不好的习惯，陈宥维一天对他说的，他睡觉像小狗，紧紧抓着被子，蜷缩在角落里一动不动。

黄嘉新想象了那画面，觉得有些丢脸，暗自在心里下决心要改掉。晚上再睡时，摊直了身子，手也在被面上搭好，心满意足地睡去，第二天询问陈宥维，得到的答案仍然是：“小狗。”他泄了气，便由自己去了。

小狗也好，夸自己像小狗，是不是夸他可爱？陈先生家里养了只可爱的小狗，黄嘉新陪他回家吃饭时见过。陈太太喊它“cookie”，又喊他：“新新，你过来同它玩玩呀。”他跑过去，在cookie面前蹲下身，伸出手轻轻地摸它的头顶。陈太太留过洋，看不上国内的土狗，这狗是从她的英国朋友那里抱来的，通体雪白，卷着好看的细毛。黄嘉新一直认为，只要是狗狗，就都很可爱，不该分出三六九等。可陈太太人也很好，喊他“新新”，还叫他有空常来家里吃饭，在饭桌上陈太太问起他在香港的事，又跟他讲在欧洲留学的趣闻，临走时还叫张妈找出典藏的茶叶给他拿着。

晚上做爱时，点了盏暖黄的灯。黄嘉新这时才像被叫回了魂，不再是白天那样低落。他躺在软褥里，光滑的面料贴在身体上，整个人不断下坠，被温暖的床被接着，又仰起头索要陈宥维的亲吻。他体温较高，陈宥维忍不住要多抱他一会。陈宥维总是很温柔，小心地掰开他的双腿，轻轻地吻他的肩头，若不是黄嘉新清晰感受到他手上的枪茧，会错以为他是个绅士。

“昨晚为什么睡不好？”

黄嘉新听到陈宥维问，迟疑许久才回道：“我梦见陈先生要将我送回西北了。”

空袭过后，学业被迫终止。大多数人都返回大陆，黄嘉新不知该何去何从，香港不能再待下去，也无法回去见家人，一道没法解的题。黄嘉新倚在学校的铁阑干上，头一次生出些无助感。

这时陈宥维来香港接他朋友的女儿，是跟黄嘉新一起学医的同学。黄嘉新领他去找Abby，学校建在半山腰处，陈宥维的车只能停在山脚，他下了车就沉默着跟上黄嘉新的脚步。那天出奇地下起了小雨，司机递给陈宥维一把伞，他抬起手将它展开，接着罩住了两个人。翻了好几个沥青路坡，又穿过学校的林荫路，陈宥维穿黑西装，带金边眼镜，没被雨淋湿一分。黄嘉新惊叹，怎么雨都绕着他走。

陈宥维问他叫什么，他回答了。后来陈宥维又问：要不要跟我们一起走？黄嘉新说：“好啊，只要别送我回西北。”

至于陈宥维为何会想着带他走，他的解释是：“看你像只无家可归的小狗。有点可怜。”

“西北真的就那样不好？”

黄嘉新点点头。西北有刮不完的风沙，头午时太阳很大，晒得人们的脸总是黄黄的。西北人思想还被锁着，除了他父亲。他父亲是族里头一个剪掉辫子的。他很自豪，并说我早该剪了。在剪发前他就在家里收了许多本讲外面世界的书，被祖母骂大逆不道，他却看得长吁短叹，痛恨自己前几十年白活了。过去关于封建礼教他不甚了解，只气自己不能同心爱之人结婚，娶了个硬塞过来的。如今更是横看竖看不顺眼，吵起架气极了就大骂：“你这裹小脚的蠢妇！滚开！”

黄嘉新年幼时总听这句话。接着母亲将他抱起，走到里屋去，把哭声压在小房间，不往外传。母亲谨遵教诲，哭都不敢哭给别人听。小脚后来被解开，也早被挤压的变了形，母亲看一眼就拿被子盖上，大骂：“丑陋！丑陋！”骂完又找出白布，想再缠上。只要看不见，就不心烦。

黄嘉新在老家养了只小土狗。夜里吃过饭，他就同狗一起坐在院子门口的门槛上，用手托着小脸，打量周围。头顶是残缺的月亮，远处有人在小声讲话。他那时还还不识字，便已经生出一股要吞噬一切的悲凉感。于是他放声大哭，那哭声穿破墙壁，传进他母亲耳朵里，她冲出来将他抱回房间，那股悲凉感才稍微减少。

腊月的头一个初五总会下雪，陈宥维在那天总会自己开车来找黄嘉新。次数多了，他察觉出了点什么，一次在陈家，他跟陈太太吃点心，吃了几口后觉得太腻，喊张妈要了杯茶，低头喝茶时问：“怎么初五总是要下雪？”

陈太太将那点心送进嘴里，咬下一小口，“可能老天爷也在心疼婉君。”

唔。黄嘉新点点头，原来她叫婉君。张妈头次见他时，对他小声讲：你长得很像一个人。他追问是谁？张妈又闭紧嘴不说了。

晚上时陈宥维又来了，没喝太多，所以并没醉。床边点着暖黄的灯，黄嘉新帮他解衣服扣子，他手笨，还存了心事，有一颗滑在手里老半天解不开。陈宥维将他手抓进手心，往怀里拉过，低头亲他。也不是亲他，其实是在亲婉君。

接着陈宥维会说些上海话。他听不懂，上海话听在他耳朵里像电报。零星的几个字许是能听懂，长了就不行了。陈太太和陈先生总是用上海话讲些不愿让他听见的。下午吃过点心，陈宥维和陈太太坐在椅子上聊天，用的便是上海话。而黄嘉新则在不远处跟cookie玩。庭院非常大，没有遮挡，阳光全部洒落在他身上，不作保留，压进他骨头的缝隙，丝丝契合，是老天爷的恩赐。

这天黄嘉新又到陈家去吃饭。跟着陈太太坐在桌前，周围坐的都是陈先生的朋友，桌上铺米白的桌布，上面置着精致的瓷盘瓷碗，碗筷碰住发出脆脆的响声，而坐在他对面是已经嫁做人妇的林小姐。黄嘉新趁林小姐同别人耳语时悄悄看她，很是失望，她不美了。头发盘起来，耳朵上戴大珍珠耳环，还有发光的钻石项链和钻戒，一双嫩手慢悠悠地剥着虾，讲听到的趣事。说是趣事，其实大都是些别人家里三长两短的八卦，她眉飞色舞地说上一通，接着众人哄堂大笑。

吃过饭陈太太喊张妈来，支了张小桌子陪几位夫人打麻将。陈太太聪明，打麻将总是赢，旁人也总是哀叫：“哦哟，陈太太手气怎么这样好，出老千了不是？”陈太太平日里听了就将双手摊开给别人看，什么都没有，只有几条曲折的手掌纹，再笑着叫她们乖乖交钱。

这次她没有再摊手，而是回道：“我这次可不是一个人打，是两个人打喏。”

旁人过了一会儿才转过这个弯来，摸牌的手都顿住了，“哦哟！怎么不早说！恭喜陈太太噢！”黄嘉新刚听见就明白了，在旁边陪张妈倒茶，手一抖茶都洒出来几滴。

陈太太应下声声祝福，喊在一边发呆的黄嘉新：“新新，你过来替我打，我腰疼了。”

唔。黄嘉新走过去，下人替他搬好椅子，他说声谢谢便坐下，替陈太太打起了麻将。来上海前他不会，后来是陈太太手把手教了他。他平时没有机会练手，只有等偶尔陈太太同别人打累了，便叫他顶上去。

陈太太对他好，新买了布料叫人给他做身新衣服，买了点心叫张妈给他送去，教他打麻将，领他认识其他的先生夫人。陈太太大他许多岁，别人开玩笑说他是陈太太养的小儿子。陈太太不生气，反而应下了：“啊呀，新新这么乖的小孩，当儿子也是我赚了噢。”

晚上回去时坐在车上，黄嘉新头靠车窗，只剩半张侧脸给陈宥维，另半张掩在凄然的夜色里。车穿过街巷，路边的灯打出的光影洒一点在他脸上。

陈宥维伸手捏住他下巴，将他脸掰过来，全暴露在他眼前，“思懿怀孕，叫你难过了？”

“不是，”黄嘉新矢口否认，“我很高兴，您跟陈太太有孩子了我很高兴。”

“真的？”

“唔，真的。”

黄嘉新不撒谎，从小被父母教导要真诚待人，有什么便说什么。他说替陈宥维高兴，便是真的替陈宥维高兴。难过是没由来的，如那天的阳光，从骨缝里倒流出来，吞噬一切的凄凉。他常被人看做是陈太太的养子，但从未听说有哪个不知好歹的养子爬上先生的床。

陈太太很好，人漂亮懂分寸，样样都做的来，黄嘉新从未见她发过脾气，下人做错事她也只说句“只此一回”，这样好的人，有了孩子，黄嘉新当然替她高兴。

黄嘉新去陈家去的比平时频繁了，陈太太身子欠佳，心性不爽，总是莫名其妙地流眼泪。黄嘉新带礼物去看她，讲笑话逗闷子哄她开心。这天讲了个笑话后，陈太太笑笑，拉住他的手，对他讲：“婉君没能一直陪着他，我也不能。新新，你或许可以。”

黄嘉新回握住陈太太的手，“您说什么胡话呢——”还没等他说完，陈太太就叫张妈上了茶点，将他的话又堵了回去。

到了晚上，吃过饭就该走了，平时陈宥维总是叫司机送他回去，今天不一样，他亲自开车。黄嘉新还想着陈太太白天同他讲的话，陈宥维忽然要陪他回家也有蹊跷，闹得他云里雾里。

回到住处，李妈给开了门，问陈先生“吃宵夜伐？”陈宥维挥挥手让她休息去。

上了楼，陈宥维没有脱外套，搂住他吻他额头，又从口袋里掏出一把黑色的手枪，塞进他手心里。

“唔。这是做什么？”黄嘉新问。他胆小得很，那黑色枪管怎么放都不对，枪口对着他也不是，对着陈先生也不是，他忙像烫手山芋般端着，塞进了抽屉里。

“日本人今天请我吃饭。”陈宥维回答他，又从背后搂住他的腰，头枕在他颈间，“你要小心。”

“好。你有没有给陈太太留枪？”黄嘉新不担心自己，他贱命一条，在这乱世里多活一天都是赚，可陈太太不同，比他金贵太多。

“我找了人保护她，不必担心。”

黄嘉新又问，“那你呢？你有没有给自己留？”他没说出口的是，我不要枪，把我的枪给你，你要保护好自己。没人比陈先生更重要，旁人不讲，至少黄嘉新、陈太太和cookie都要依靠着他。

“傻子，我不会有事。”

黄嘉新之前没见过枪，在西北时他见过杀人的刀。一个汉子被逼疯了，在街边拿刀砍死自己。那场面极其骇人，母亲经过时吓了一跳，忙用手捂住他的双眼。那是黄嘉新头一次感知死亡，漫天的风沙掠过，母亲的双手盖住他的视线，从手指缝里他瞥见鲜红的血渗入泥黄的土地。

这或许是他不想回西北去的根源。当然也有点别的原因，譬如父亲最终还是去找了他的真爱，祖父气绝身亡后他被寄养到二叔家，母亲改嫁给南方的商人，用下半生换取送他去香港的学费路费。

早年西北仿佛是一种诅咒，他在宿舍的房间里，月光洒在心头，是那自杀汉子的鲜血淋下来，千百年的墓碑轰然倒塌，迎头砸下，扑面而来的窒息感。

“去哪里都行，只要不送我回西北。”

这夜黄嘉新又做了噩梦，不是漫天飞舞的黄沙，而是淅淅沥沥的雨，滴落在门前的青石板路上，变成暗红的鲜血。他从梦中惊醒，睡衣都没换直接披件大衣下楼，李妈还在熟睡，这些天没出事，同往常一样吃饭睡觉。他喊醒司机，叫他起来开车。等到车已点着火，他忽然想起什么，转身小跑上楼，拉开抽屉，将那把枪装进了口袋。

司机开车来到了陈家。大门半掩着，他转过身对司机讲：“一刻钟后我没出来，你就去找陈先生。”

黄嘉新平日里胆子小的很，连去医院打针都要别过头去，不敢看针扎破皮肤，如今不知哪里生出来的勇气，裹紧大衣领口，握住口袋里的枪，就这样进去了。

陈家很大，走进去要穿很久的庭廊，这路黄嘉新走得好慢，用尽心力，怕一个支撑不住就要倒下。家仆横七竖八地倒着，像真下过一场小雨，鲜血淅淅沥沥洒得到处都是，早已辨认不出谁是谁，头脚交叠，你我不分。黄嘉新发了颤，也没敢松开握枪的手，终于走到了尽头，右手边是上楼的扶梯，他抬眼望去，陈太太正趴在二楼的阑干前。

黄嘉新听见骨缝里那股凄凉再次倒流的声响。他抬起脚，迈上台阶，又是很长的一段路，这些年他走过许多次了，从没发觉竟如此漫长。终于走到了陈太太面前，她眼还大睁着，黄嘉新伸出手将它合上，旁边躺着的是小小的cookie，一身白毛都被染红了。

唔，陈先生以后就只有我一只小狗了。

不到一刻钟，陈宥维就带着小五来了，他走得快，看到眼前惨象，阴沉着脸，却不曾停下脚步，也不像黄嘉新那样摇摇欲坠。他一直走到黄嘉新身前，将他拽进怀里。黄嘉新靠在他身上，丢了魂似的，顺着他的怀抱不管不顾地滑落了，仿佛筋脉被人抽走，只剩一副空躯壳。

“陈太太那样好…他们怎么下得去手？”

黄嘉新在发抖。陈宥维一只手揽住他的腰往自己怀里靠，一只手盖住他的双眼，在他耳边轻声说：“不要看。都过去了。”

在车上，黄嘉新身子掩在黑暗中，伸出手冲陈宥维喊道：“陈先生，给我支烟。”

陈宥维瞥他一眼，有些疑惑，过了半天才找出烟和打火机，扔到后座去。

黄嘉新学他平时的样子，将烟夹在食指和中指间，又点上火，抽了几口，对着车窗看自己的倒影，掐掉了，“真没劲。”

陈宥维踩下油门，车又驶入了黑暗中。

黄嘉新又跟陈宥维去了重庆。刚到来时比起上海菜、上海话，他更吃不惯重庆菜，听不懂重庆话。总之就觉得重庆哪里都不好。当然，他并不是想回上海去，他有些想西北了。在一路逃亡中，他不知不觉地同西北和解了。上海却成了新的梦魇，那满地溢出来的鲜血，常将他的梦搅得天翻地覆。

刚来后的某一天，黄嘉新又问：“您当初为什么要带我去上海？”

“你像一只无家可归的小狗，看起来很可怜。”

“唔，您一语成谶，我现在真成了无家可归的小狗了。”

陈宥维和黄嘉新住在重庆的一间小房子里，没有张妈李妈了，饭要自己做，或者出去买。黄嘉新会做饭，在香港读书时就学会了，可他气自己当初没有跟李妈学上海菜。他猜陈先生一定比他更念着上海，那片生他养他的土地。他要是能做出地道的上海菜，也能解点相思之苦。

陈先生不再穿西装了，重庆很少有人穿得那样正式隆重，换成了浅灰直罗长衫，依然带着金丝眼镜，看着像教书先生。他偶尔还会教黄嘉新用枪，他说：“那天我把枪给你，却忘了你不会用，幸亏没出事。”到了周末，他就开车带着黄嘉新去郊外玩。

做爱时陈先生还是会温柔地吻他，这仿佛永远不会变。可腊月的头一个初五陈先生喝了酒后不再讲上海话，他什么话都不讲，变得很沉默。暖黄的灯打下来，黄嘉新主动伸出手勾陈宥维的脖子，磕磕碰碰地吻住他的唇。做过很多次了，他还是很懵懂无知。在上海住了那么多年，眉眼里的坚毅早被消磨成了柔情，不知不觉中他已被改造成了道上海菜。

租房子给他们的夫妇养的小土狗下了一窝崽，送了两只给别人，还剩只天可怜见的送不掉，问黄嘉新要不要。黄嘉新抱了抱那小狗崽，问道：“陈先生，我们要养吗？”

“你想养便养。”

黄嘉新同那只小狗玩了许久，最后抱回了家。陈宥维正在楼上看报纸，他轻手轻脚地踩楼梯，不敢发出声响，直到进了屋，将怀里的小狗放到地上，赶它到陈宥维脚边。

“陈先生，你好呀，我叫cookie。”黄嘉新躲在后面，为小土狗配音，滑稽的声调逗得陈宥维笑了笑。

来重庆前陈宥维没同黄嘉新讲原因，来了后也不说要住多久，就这样一直待着。住了两三年，黄嘉新很快适应，不光爱上了吃辣椒，还学会了重庆话，过年时跟邻居家一起做年夜饭，听他们讲方言，也能对答如流。他每天早起后跟邻居一起去买菜，途经那条走了无数遍的街，窜进耳朵里的是聒噪的重庆话，买完了再迎着太阳回家，在案板前握着刀切菜和肉，下午午睡后会带cookie出去玩，有时心情好，要一直玩到天都黑了才回来。

这样子日复一日年复一年，邻居某天问起陈宥维，“怎么没听您提起过陈太太？”

黄嘉新在一旁僵了身子，这话简直是直愣愣地揭了他和陈先生的伤疤，他吓得脸色苍白，怕陈宥维要生气，忙要开口把这句话岔走，却听陈宥维说：

“嘉新就是陈太太。”

重庆比上海更宜居。黄嘉新住了数年，同重庆和解了，赞美这是一个适合待一辈子的城市，让人来了便不想离开。中间来过一个陈先生的朋友，之前一同在上海生活的，这次来是要跟陈先生告别，他要举家搬去香港了。

“宥维，一起走吧。”那朋友劝陈先生。

黄嘉新在一旁逗cookie，听到陈宥维说：“再等等，还有事没做。”

黄嘉新不爱香港，他已经爱上了重庆。晚上睡觉时他对陈宥维说：“陈先生，重庆很好，不要去香港。”

“那你想回上海吗？”陈宥维问他。

黄嘉新迟疑了，无论怎么想，留下对他都是最有利的，可他思虑好久，还是答道： “您要回去吗？您回去，我就跟您一起回去。”

黄嘉新收养cookie时没有料到有一天他还要回到上海去，他那时错以为他要在重庆住一辈子了。现下这局面，黄嘉新只能愧疚地把小土狗又送还给了房东夫妇，他们没有生气，反而夸他把小狗养的很好，对他说谢谢你。

黄嘉新摸了摸小狗的脊背，又亲了亲它的脸，转身走掉后，不敢回一次头。

再回到上海时，距他们当年的仓皇出逃已经过去许多年了，在这样年代里，时间流逝得让人难以察觉。

黄嘉新又住回到了当初的小洋楼里，李妈已经不在了，被遣送回浙江老家去，他只能自己一个人住。陈先生喊人提前来打扫过，里面的摆设丝毫未变，像是他出去旅游一趟，玩累了就又回来了。

黄嘉新把衣服都放回那间柜子里，又拉开抽屉，将那把枪丢进去，做完这一切，时间好似倒流回了数年前，明早陈先生的车停在楼下，接他去陈家吃饭，他陪陈太太打麻将，打累了就去跟cookie玩，晚上司机会送他回来。黄嘉新想到这些，感到心满意足，便开着暖黄的灯睡去了。

陈先生回了上海有许多事要忙，新账旧账要一起算。他带黄嘉新去老朋友家吃饭，黄嘉新认得对方，是林小姐的丈夫。多年过去，林小姐更不美了，生了两个儿子，钻石项链珍珠耳环一件没少，脸上却添了许多道皱纹。旁人见了估计很难认出这是当年叫无数人痴狂的上海滩第一美人。

“噢，我记得你，新新是不是？”林小姐招手将他喊过去，“怎么看起来还是这样小？长不大似的，叫人羡慕。在重庆好么？吃得惯伐？”

黄嘉新点点头，对林小姐说了几句重庆话，引得她发笑，接着他又被喊去打麻将了，如今他彻底顶替了陈太太的位置，同其他的太太一起，在牌桌上说笑着打起来，他牌技好，经常惹得其他太太哀叫：“你是不是出老千？伸出手来叫我瞧瞧！”

陈先生在那边同别人讲话，“他快要走了，就今晚吧，不要夜长梦多。”

“哎呀！新新不要走神！牌桌上最忌讳想其他的事情，小心一会输光了啊。”林小姐把麻将牌丢到牌桌中央，将黄嘉新的魂喊回来。

“唔，好呀。”黄嘉新不好意思地笑笑，伸手去抓牌。

晚上黄嘉新是被林小姐的车送回去的，林小姐不放心他，想要留他住下，他拒绝了，执意要回自己的住处。林小姐便只好差了人送他以保证他的安全。他回去后躺下就睡了，出奇得香，竟没做梦。

半夜被敲门声吵醒，他将那一团丝绸做的天罗地网掀开，慌慌张张地光着脚去开了门。陈宥维站在门外，依着门框，脸在黑暗中半掩着看不清神情。

“陈先生，你怎么了？”

陈宥维不说话，血从他腰间滴落在地板上，吓得黄嘉新变了脸色，手忙脚乱地将他扶进来坐在椅子上，又去翻找医疗箱，找到医疗箱了才想起最该做的是先给医生打电话，他气地扇了自己一个巴掌。黄嘉新打完电话后踉跄着扑过来跪倒在他身前，找出纱布贴在他伤口处止血。

黄嘉新的眼泪掉落在地板上，同陈宥维的血融在一起。他虽然胆小，却很少哭，当年目睹陈家那惨案时也只是吓得发抖，眼眶里始终是干的。

陈宥维伸出手擦干他眼角的泪，说：“嘘，不要哭，没事的，都过去了。我们终于可以离开这里了…新新。”

黄嘉新终于忍不住放声大哭。

离开当然是好的，上海太不安全了，当年跟黄嘉新在一张桌上吃饭的人，如今有一半都不在了。况且只要是跟着陈先生，去哪里都行。离开也好，留下也罢，黄嘉新都可以说：“好。”他是陈先生养的小狗，到哪里都可以，从香港到上海，从上海到重庆，如今又要离开了，不知道目的地。

黄嘉新猜测是要去香港。在重庆时，那朋友邀请陈宥维，他说的是“再等等”而不是“我不去”。现下该办的事已经办完了，自然就该准备启程了。黄嘉新这次做了充足的准备，他提前向林小姐借了她家的妈子，向她学做上海菜。

林小姐夸他：“哦哟，新新真是懂事噢，怎么我就没有这样好的命。”

晚上做爱时，黄嘉新趴在床上，头埋在柔软的枕头里，撅起屁股容纳陈宥维，没一会他就累了，腰忍不住下塌，却又被陈宥维伸手捞回去。他半眯着眼睛，顺着陈宥维的动作小声的呜咽，做得狠了，他喊：“陈先生，你轻一点——”第二次事他伏在陈宥维身上，动得很慢，抵着陈宥维的额头吻他，吻得小心翼翼，好像他是泥沙做的，吻得太用了就要散了。

黄嘉新给陈宥维点烟，打火机点燃的那一刻听到他说：“我要去香港，小五送你去欧洲。”

“唔，欧洲我没去过。我在香港读的书，回去香港不好么？”

“你之前说香港不好的，不想去，不记得了？”

“那不做数的陈先生，香港很好，我很喜欢，我想去香港。”

陈宥维把烟掐了，吻住他的唇，亲了一会松开他，“新新，听话。”

烟味顺着陈先生的吻涌进黄嘉新的嘴里，窜进他的大脑，他暂停思考了，只好说：“好吧。那您一个人在香港，可要照顾好自己。”他还有许多话，最终还是没说出口。

午后两三点的阳光里，黄嘉新收拾好了行李，小五同他约好了，下午三点准时出门。他衣服没有多带，都不爱穿，那顶礼帽倒是放进去了，陈宥维夸过它“很可爱”。黄嘉新在房间里来回踱步，思考还有什么没带走，直到他站在床头的柜子前，拉开了抽屉，里面躺着陈宥维送他的那把枪。

黄嘉新从未想过用这把枪保护自己，陈宥维塞到他手心里的那刻起，他就思考过这把枪的具体用处。最好是同陈先生一起，一个坏人冲上前来，他扑在陈先生身上替他挡住子弹，再朝对方开一枪，这样才能发挥出这把枪的最大价值。或者是保护陈太太，护住她和肚子里的孩子，还有可爱的cookie，能护下三条性命也很好。这枪陪着他辗转于上海和重庆之间，数年里一直没能真正派上用途，直到今天。现下，他终于选择用这把枪救赎自己。

黄嘉新将黑色的枪管抵上自己的额头，像许多年前母亲和陈先生盖在自己眼前的手一般，闭上了双眼。


End file.
